Never Forget
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: "Even if you forget me,I will always love you."He whispered as he held her against his arms, tears falling from his eyes.


His eyes closed as the snow danced around him reminding him of the cherry blossom petals which he loved, the cold wind was blowing his hair as a sigh escaped his lips. It was that time of the year again.

Lights were open telling him the way so he wouldn't be lost at this dark cold night where people were always smiling, never feeling hurt or sad because it was one of those times which they wanted to forget all the miserable feelings and hide their tearing faces behind a smile which may give them false hope for a while.

As he walked he could hear songs playing and the laughing of children echoing in his ears, he could never be happy like them. Not anymore.

A shiver run down his spine as he felt a sudden pain in his lungs and a cough shook his whole body but he let out a pained sigh and continued on his way, even if his lips were stained with blood.

His legs were weak, he could barely stand but that didn't matter. What matter was to be by her side now because she needed him.

Even if his body was broken to the core, his soul would never die. His breathing was becoming uneven as his vision blurred.

Nobody noticed him disappearing in the shadows of the street, in a place where no one would be able to see his condition, soon he reached the place he had been longing to see.

It was a small house painted pink with brown windows, you could see it belonged to a girl from the first time you glanced at it. A small smile appeared on his pale face as he wiped the crimson marks off his lips and knocked the door.

He couldn't afford her to see him in this condition because she would be sad and he wanted anything but that.

The door opened and there stood a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes a smile appeared on her face as he saw him and whispered " I am glad you are here to visit her again."

He nodded for quite some time he couldn't be with her, since he was busy or the best to say was that he was making up excuses so he wouldn't have to see her like that. He took a deep breath and entered the living room, there she was her face filled with happiness as she decorated the tree, and he couldn't help but smile at her excitement, she almost seemed like a little kid.

He approached her from behind surprising the girl making her almost lose her balance, she turned around with widened eyes and then he felt his heart skip a beat. It had been some time since they were so close, now her scars were healed and her face was filled with happiness.

"Okita-san! " She exclaimed calling him the way she used to do many years ago because now they were just friends.

He forced himself to smile for her sake , his voice came out soft " I am glad you are alright Chiz- " He stopped himself in midsentence. He couldn't say it yet it brought back so much pain.

The brown haired girl blinked several times thinking she imagined it but deep inside her she knew that she had heard him speak like that to her but that wasn't possible because they didn't know each other that well yet but a small voice inside her told her that sometimes even if we can't remember what happened the strong feelings we have for a certain person won't disappear that easily before she could think more of that he spoke again with a teasing tone in his voice which made her shiver as he whispered in her ear "So how are you?~" A blush colored her face crimson " I-I am good! " She managed to say, for some reason every time she saw him her heart couldn't calm down.

She was too engrossed into her thoughts that didn't notice the sad look that was hidden inside his emerald eyes, he acts like how he used to when they were still in school happy and a flirt because that was his façade, he couldn't be himself because if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop the tears from falling. He continued looking at her lovingly, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go again but he couldn't…because she didn't remember all the times they shared…all the promises they made and how many times she held his hand and gave him courage.

He tried to calm down and took something from his pocket " That's for you! " He said cheerily as she looked at him surprised, it was a small but beautiful package colored pink with a green bow, she was ready to thank him when he winked at her and added " Not yet~" He was acting childish but he knew that would make her feel at ease, he lifted up the gift in heigh she couldn't reach, no matter how many times she tried and then a pout appeared on her lips "Souji-kun you are mean!" She blurted out and blushed, she had just called him by his first name! She was going to apologize but this time around she saw that he was frozen, probably by the shock , for a moment she thought that she saw his eyes being a bit teary but it disappeared as soon as it came.

He grinned at her " Alright, alright you can have it but only on one condition." He leaned closer and whispered something in her ear which made the poor girl blush even more. She nodded hesitantly as she led him where he wanted. It was a big room which had a piano inside, she touched it softly as a smile lit up her face, she always loved playing, it made her feel happier, even if she didn't remember when she learned or how, it was inside her.

Souji looked at her with a sad eyes and walked towards the guitar taking it in his hands and as she started playing, his memories filled his mind.

-The last time he saw her was a day before it happened, he had kissed her forehead and promised her that he would be back soon from his trip.

He was happy, Chizuru was pregnant with their baby in some months, he would be father! You would never imagine that he was that kind of person but he truly loved being with kids and for this to happen to him, he was flying in cloud nine!

He took the train and headed to the nearby city of Tokyo and started his trip. The next day he was already done with all the business he had and returned to his house to see it empty. Chizuru was nowhere to be seen. No sign that she had even been there. He had a bad feeling for this. He then noticed his mobile was filled with messages telling him to hurry to the hospital. His breath hitched as he realized that it wasn't time for the baby to come out yet so something entirely different had happened.

As fast as his legs could take him, he headed to the hospital that he was instructed to go. Breathing uneven and eyes filled with worry, he saw Sen Chizuru's best friend been outside a room along with all of his friends.

He run to them afraid of what he would hear " What happened to her?" He managed to ask no one answered him, he panicked as he imagined all the possibilities, then anger took over him " Somebody tell me what happened to my wife! Please! "He exclaimed as he caught by the collar one of them.

" Souji! Stop it, I will tell you! " A voice responded to his call and saw his father figure the person who saved him walking towards him a solemn look on his face, he squeezed his shoulder and made him follow him a bit farther but he could still hear Sen crying against the wall.

" Souji, please don't react rashly to this." Kondou-san warned him and he felt like his heart was ready to burst out of his chest " Chizuru fainted in the street because of being of her asthma acting up again and… she can't remember anything…" He stopped for a bit and then continued " Souji, I am really sorry to say this but she lost the baby."

His eyes widened the words repeated over and over inside his head, he tried to laugh and said " Kondou-san you are lying right? Something like that is impossible. You are just joking, right? " But the look in his face was obvious, he wasn't lying it was the truth.

Souji felt his world turning upside down, pain filled his lungs and his heart hurt so much! He stood up with every power he had.

" Let me see her please. " He begged and the norses led him to her, he sat there by her side for some time watching her sleep. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. He buried his face inside his hands, as bitter tears rolled in his cheeks.

_" Why did this happen to us?" He whispered "Why? "-_

Several months passed after she was allowed visitors then he tried to approach her, he couldn't just say everything to her it would cause her shock, so instead he chose the slower approach, he became her friend and stayed by her side supporting her but he knew that it was time.

**"When I was hurt **

**You helped me stand up**

**Your smile was the only thing that could cheer me up**

**You were the only one who could see through my fake smiles**

**One day even if we lose this fight**

**I know you will always be by my side**

**And hold my hand**

**Even if time passes **

**I will finally say **

**The truth I have kept hidden for so much time.."**

Chizuru listened to him, there was raw emotion in his singing, it was so sad and pained it almost felt like he had lived something like this, then he started playing a sad tune in the guitar and her eyes widened, she knew that melody from somewhere.

Then a memory came into her mind, she was along with Souji she was playing her favourite song in the piano as he tried to find something nice to compose and then she giggled at his failed attempts and helped him then he smiled at her slightly and kissed her cheek in thanks, then he started playing.

" **I know that if you smile**

**My whole world will not be black and white anymore**

**I won't cry alone as I feel like the end has come**

**Because I am not afraid to live my life anymore**

**You are the one who taught me to never give up**

**Even against all odds**

**I don't have any doubts in my heart anymore**

**I want to hold you in my arms**

**But I can't **

**The pain is driving me crazy**

**Please never let me go**

**Even if time will split us apart**

**I will still hold your hand**

**The promise we shared under the moonlight **

**Will never be broken."**

Her heart was ready to break as she remembered the day that they promised each other that they would be together forever, tears started streaming down her face and she stopped playing. He looked at her understanding and held her in his arms as she cried against him.

" I love you." He had been waiting so much time to tell her those words, with tears in her eyes she whispered " I love you too, I am sorry for everything Souji. " He caressed her hair softly " It's alright now. Don't apologize." And he kissed her with so much love as he held her fragile body in his arms, at that moment their hearts became synchronized and they shared the exact same feeling.

Love, an everlasting love that would never wither apart.

_The end_

**_Well this is it, I don't know if it's good but I just got that idea and felt the urge to write it down, hope you enjoy it! Please review !_**


End file.
